


Coming Home

by Gleaming_Spires (cuppaktea)



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Dakin is a bad man, F/M, Is this angst, M/M, baby Scripps, did i mention dakin is a terrible person cos he is, not fluff anyhow, possibly not but it's close for me, very minor implied dakin/irwin, weird mostly dialogue thing what i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppaktea/pseuds/Gleaming_Spires
Summary: Dakin is bursting with his secret, so he goes to the one person he can always go to.
Relationships: Stuart Dakin/Original Character(s), Stuart Dakin/Tom Irwin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I... do not know what this is, but I dreamed it up while walking the dog and came home and wrote it down. It's different, and it's always good to do something different. 
> 
> Comments of any kind bring me joy - I may in fact be a sad bitch desperate for attention - or as we call that around here, Dakin Xx

Dakin is bursting with his secret, it feels like vomit in the pit of his stomach: hot and sour and in need of release. So he goes to the one person he can always go to.

“I think you should tell him” Scripps’ mouth is a flat white line, pursed tight with disapproval.

This is why he comes to Scripps. He is the only person Dakin knows who will listen, and keep his own opinions tightly held behind his teeth advising not from a position of judgement, but with what he thinks is best.

His mother is the only other person he could safely tell, but he knows what she would say: that he’s just like his dad. And that’s the one thing he can never bear to hear.

“I’m not telling him,” He says firmly.

“Ok, fine”

The next time they talk about it is many months later, on Scripps’s sofa once again, with Scripps now cradling his tiny new daughter, looking more shattered than Dakin has ever seen him.

“You should tell him,” He says again.

“Are you mad? He’d leave me”

Scripps shushes him and rocks the baby.

“And you … don’t want that?”

“Of course I don’t, I love him”

“So why do you do it?”

“I don’t know” He replies, honestly.

Scripps looks unimpressed. “Do you love her?”

“Of course not. It’s not about that.”

“Maybe there’s something missing in your relationship”

Dakin considers it for a moment, scratching his head. “I don’t think so”

“You still have sex with him?”

“We’re two blokes sharing a bed and we’re not Morecombe and Wise”

“I mean… I think that’s a yes”

Dakin rolls his eyes. “We still have regular sex”

“Look at it this way then, you’re putting him at risk”

He waves this concern aside with ease. “I’m not. I always use protection and I get tested.”

“Well, there must be something that drives you to do it”

“Yes: My cock. I don’t plan to, or I didn’t at first. I just find her very sexy, I want to have sex with her. It doesn’t mean anything, but there’s no way he’d understand”

“So you lie to him”

“By omission”

“What if he looked at your phone and found out that way?”

“He wouldn’t do that. It’s called trust.”

“Which you’re abusing”

Dakin closes his mouth.

It’s true, he had never meant to. He met her on a night out and he was a bit pissed and they fucked in the toilets and somehow ended up exchanging numbers. It doesn’t happen often, once a month at the most and they don’t go out together or anything, it’s just sex. When he’s with her he doesn’t seem to be able to help himself. Or want to particularly, if he’s honest.

“It’ll come to its own stop” He says.

Scripps probably thinks he means this in a romantic way, but it’s just fact.

“What would you do if I was her husband?” He nods at the baby, now gurgling in his arms.

“Thankfully that’s not legal. You alright to hold her while I get a drink?”

Dakin amuses himself pulling faces at the tiny boiled-pink human in his arms until Scripps returns.

“Seriously though,” Scripps continues when he walks back in and oh so carefully takes her back “I wouldn’t get a good night’s rest until she came to her senses and divorced you”

That gives him a stab of guilt.

It does fizzle out, in the end, as he knew it would. Predictably, she wants more: more commitment from him, more than sex and, for him the attraction wanes enough for it to no longer be worth the effort.

She kicks off, when he tells her it’s over; makes a few hollow threats. In the end, it isn’t the reminder that he’s married that makes her back off, but the fresh knowledge that his partner is a man.

Then she feels cheated, used, deceived. Calls him a rat and a liar and everything else she can think of and sobs and wails.

“You knew I was with someone else, so climb off your high horse,” He tells her, and walks away, his conscience squeaky clean.

When he gets home the house is shrouded in darkness. He makes his way upstairs to where soft breaths fill the bedroom. He undresses quietly and slips into bed.

Asleep, Tom snuggles close and wraps an arm around him.

He thumbs the gold wedding band on his sleeping husband’s hand, relishing the warm glow it sparks in the pit of his stomach.

Really this, coming home, is the best part of it all.


End file.
